


Super Hawkeye

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kink Confusion, Loss of Virginity, Not Canon Compliant, OFC Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the gorgeous Avengers and Co running around, that Falcon guy Sam was smokin’ too, Darcy loved watching one Clint Barton. She never got turned on by people shooting things before, but Clint? Yeah, she could watch him shoot targets all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.
> 
> So Jeremy Renner singing “I’m as super as they are”, while dressed as Hawkeye on Jimmy Fallon had me cracking up. It also inspired this bit of crack fic. Let’s see if you can spot the thirteen “facts” from the song.  
> As always, feel free to visit me on tumblr. My ask box is always open. :) http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy loved living in Avengers Tower, it was freaking awesome. Not only did they have a shiny new lab to do magic/science in, but they got to live with honest to Thor superheroes. The amount of tasty walking the halls of Avengers Tower was amazeballs. Out of all the gorgeous Avengers and Co running around, that Falcon guy Sam was smokin’ too, Darcy loved watching one Clint Barton. She never got turned on by people shooting things before, but Clint? Yeah, she could watch him shoot targets all day. It didn’t hurt that he was funny, snarky, and loved animals either. Awesome, adorable, goofy Clint that she was totally in…nope, not going there. That way led to madness. She was 90% sure he only saw her as a bro.

Darcy was sitting in the kitchen late one night as the team trooped in, tired and annoyed from dealing with a doom bot thing in Central Park. Darcy watched them head for various cupboards and the fridge, each looking for their comfort food. Clint slumped next to Darcy at the island with a bowl of Captain Crunch, Steve groaning in the background over the fact that Tony had pasted his face onto the cartoon captain on the box.

“Why so down hot shot? You guys won, no casualties except bots, no severe property damage, and Bruce got to stay his regular pinkish/brownish self.” Darcy said nudging his arm.

“Yeah well I was on a date when the call came through. I had just gotten my hands on a gorgeous set of… let’s just say if you were me you’d be annoyed too.” Clint grumped.

“Anyone we know?” Steve asked munching on a leftover piece of pizza.

“Nah, met her on Tinder.” Clint said with a shrug.

“Tinder, seriously? Dude have a little self-respect.” Darcy said wrinkling her nose.

“Hey not all of us can have our significant others fall out of the sky, literally.” Clint defended.

“Preaching, choir, but man Tinder is a cesspool of stereotypes. It’s barely a step above finding a hook-up on Craigslist.” Darcy pointed out.

“And what do you suggest I do instead, oh oracle of dating who isn’t actually getting any herself?” Clint mocked.

“First off, the state of my sex life is something I’m completely comfortable with. As far as alternatives to skeezy app dating, put on a nice button down over a pair of jeans and go to a decent bar. Bring condoms, two says you’re prepared and up for more than one round, three says you’re trying too hard and won’t get very far into the first one. Or if you prefer online dating there are actual decent sites out there, hell OKCupid is better than Tinder. Fuck man, pick up that chick at Chipotle who’s wet for you.” Darcy advised.

“What chick at Chipotle?” Clint asked confused.

“The brunette cashier, the one who always gives you free guac and tells you, ‘you rock.’” Darcy reminded him.

“What seriously? She’s just friendly.” Clint scoffed.

“Clint, she gives me death glares whenever I go with you. She gives you free things and tells you how awesome you are on a regular basis. She’s flirting with you.” Darcy told him pointedly.

“I don’t know Darcy, that’s what I thought about that waitress Beth, but she had a fiancée named Jessica and was just being nice.” Steve interjected. “Yeah cause you saved her life. This girl has no clue Clint is Hawkeye, she just drools over his arms.” Darcy pointed out.

“I say Clint should go for it, I mean if you’re that hard up you might as well aim for a sure thing.” Tony offered.

“I never said I was hard up.” Clint defended.

“You’re Tinder account says otherwise.” Bruce teased.  Clint turned back to his cereal pouting, but thinking about what Darcy said. Maybe he would ask Maggie out. 

A week later Clint stood in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear on his date with Maggie. She’d been really surprised when he asked if she’d like to go out sometime, but had happily given him her number. Darcy sat on his bed, watching him with amusement, she was supposed to be helping him choose something, mostly she was just mocking him.

“Clint, why do you have so many scarves and, is that a pile of berets?” Darcy asked pointing at the shelf that indeed housed his beret collection.

“The olive green one if from my Army days, then Nat saw I had one and started buying them for me. After a while it branched out into scarves, it amuses her.” Clint said with a shrug.

“So you just keep them all even though you don’t like or wear them?” Darcy asked tilting her head at him.

“I wear some of the scarves when it’s cold out.” Clint replied.

“You two have an odd relationship.” Darcy declared.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Clint agreed. At that moment his cat Sampson, an orange tabby, jumped on the bed and rubbed against Darcy’s arm, begging for pets. Darcy scooped up the cat and cuddled him, giving him head scritches and telling him what a good boy he was. Clint couldn’t help it, they looked so adorable he snapped a quick picture and uploaded it to Sampson’s Instagram account, the one he denied having but the team knew he did. He labeled it, ‘getting some head…scratches’, and posted it with a smirk.

“So dating guru, what do I wear on this date huh?” he asked tucking his phone away.

“Well, what are you going to do?” she asked still cuddling the cat.

“We’re going to that open air jazz concert in Central Park, then doing dinner at the little steak joint we all went to last week.” Clint told her. 

“Nice, nothing too fancy but still a classy night. Alright, wear your black jeans and that dark blue button down, it brings out your eyes. Leave the shirt untucked, roll up your sleeves and since it’s lawn seating bring a blanket. One of those little plaid throws in the common room should be good. Something you can roll up small and tuck in the inner pocket of your leather jacket to pull out with a flourish when you’re about to sit down. It’ll be just big enough for the two of you to be cozy but not stuck pressed together if she’s shy.” Darcy advised sagely.

“Huh, good plan. You know you’re pretty good at this chick stuff.” Clint observed grabbing the shirt he was told to.

“Well I am in fact, a chick.” Darcy teased putting Sampson down and heading out the door to let him change.

A few hours later Darcy was sitting on her couch watching the latest episode of Arrow when there came a pounding knock on the door. Pausing the episode, she scrambled to her feet and hurried to the door. Opening it she was surprised to see a frustrated and annoyed Clint, who walked right past her and flopped onto her couch with a pained groan.

“Date went that well, huh?” Darcy asked closing the door behind him.

“We can never go to that Chipotle ever again. That girl’s a freak, not even like the fun sexy kind of freak, but a straight up nut job.” Clint complained.

“What happened?” Darcy asked sitting on the end of the couch sideways so she could face him.

“Everything was going great. We met at the park, walked over to the concert area, she loved the blanket thing. We listened to the music and talked a little, kissed a little and then went to dinner. I walked her home, she invited me up and then it got weird.” Clint told her.

“Weird how?” Darcy asked.

“Okay so she starts out asking if I like her dress. It was a nice dress as far as they go, with those thin little straps you complain you can’t wear cause you can’t go braless like Jane can. So I tell her it’s nice, looks good on her and she’s all ‘you don’t think it’s too short?’ Now this thing was a little longer than mid-thigh, nothing even close to vulgar so I’m honest, tell her no I don’t think it’s too short. She starts telling me that she thinks it is too short, next thing I know she’s calling me daddy and telling me she needs to be punished for wearing such a short skirt, for dressing like a slut. Her words, not mine. Now okay, everybody’s got kinks, but we went from zero to spank me daddy in like three seconds. Then she’s grabbing my hand, and honest to god Darce, hitting herself on the ass with my hand saying ‘hit me daddy, hit me.’ Darce…you know my father was…I just…I can’t do that shit.” Clint said helplessly.

“Oh honey,” Darcy said sympathetically scooting closer to him and tugging his unresisting form into her arms.

“I just got the hell out of there, she was pissed and screaming at me. Fuck, it was so awful.” Clint told her snuggling close, his head falling on her shoulder. They sat like that for a long time before either of them spoke again.

“Clint, can I ask you something?” Darcy asked.

“Shoot.” Clint muttered not pulling back from her.

“What are you looking for out of these dates? Is it just easy sex, or are you open to a relationship?” Darcy wondered carding her fingers through his hair distractedly.

“Ideally?” he asked pulling back to look at her.

“Yeah, perfect world.” Darcy asked.

“Ideally, I’d want a relationship. I’ve got this farm, and I kinda have this stupid fantasy about a wife, some kids, maybe a dog. Have the family I never did.” Clint confessed. 

“Have you ever considered, that if what you want is a relationship, a family, love, that you might just be going about it the wrong way?” Darcy asked gently.

“Darcy, I suck at this stuff. Every time I try, it goes to hell in the first couple of dates. Not to mention, not a whole lot of women are lining up to marry an ex-SHIELD assassin turned Avenger, and the ones that **_are_** interested want to fuck Hawkeye, they couldn’t give a shit about Clint.,” he told her running a frustrated hand through his hair.

“I give a shit about Clint,” Darcy whispered, cupping his cheek.

“Darce?” Clint asked, disbelief rolling through him.

“If you’re not interested, just tell me, but…” Darcy broke off before leaning forward and brushing her mouth across his.

“Can’t say I never thought about it, but…I mean you were giving me tips on how to pick up other women. I thought you wouldn’t…” Clint trailed off. 

“I’m not so great at making the first move. I just figured when our flirting never went anywhere that you weren’t really interested. If you are though, then we could try this relationship thing. If you want.” Darcy offered blushing.

“I want,” Clint answered before kissing her.

“But we’re not going to start this with that shitty date hanging over tonight. Let me take you out tomorrow, any place you want. Well, except Chipotle.,” he said with a smirk. Darcy laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Square deal, wanna watch Arrow with me? I can restart the episode.” Darcy offered snuggling against him.

“Sounds perfect,” Clint agreed pressing a kiss to her temple, unable to keep the goofy smile off his face.

The next morning during sparring Clint told Nat all about his psycho date and then what happened with Darcy.

“Did you tell her?” Nat asked swinging at his head.

“Tell her what?” Clint asked distractedly as he tried to sweep her legs out from under her.

“Clint,” Nat said shooting him a significant look.

“Don’t worry about it.” Clint deflected.

“You have to tell her,” Nat told him seriously.

“It’s not a big deal.” Clint replied.

“It’s important information.” Nat countered.

“Information I’ll share when and if it becomes necessary.” Clint retorted. Nat rolled her eyes at him, and kicked him in the head.

“идиот*,” she said as he hit the mat. 

That night his date with Darcy went the exact opposite way that his date with Maggie had. Darcy wore jeans and a nice top, they had Japanese food and when she invited him in, there was some nice normal making out.

“We should stop.” Clint said pulling back as her hand headed for his belt. Darcy looked up at him, her mouth open ready to protest, when she realized he was probably right. Neither of them were very good at relationships, and if they were going to make a real go of it they needed to take things slow.

“Yeah, okay, we probably should.” Darcy agreed pulling completely away from him, her finger tips staying in contact until the last second.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“Let me make dinner for you. We can try out the whole domestic thing. I’ll make your favorite meal, you’ll do the dishes, it’ll be fun.” Darcy suggested.

“Can’t wait,” Clint agreed darting in for a quick kiss before rolling to his feet and heading for the door. As the door clicked shut behind him, Darcy flopped down against the cushions a goofy smile on her face. Damn she had it bad. 

A quick text to Nat confirmed what Darcy knew, pizza was Clint’s favorite food. So the next day on her lunch hour Darcy headed to the grocery store to buy what she needed to make two personal pizzas. She figured if he wanted to live at least part time on a farm she’d better get used to not having Jarvis order in for her. Okay, yes she was seriously jumping the gun with that thinking, but as long as she didn’t let those thoughts out, she figured it was alright. Anyway, if anyone asked she could just say it was more special if she bought the ingredients herself. 

That night they sat around her dining table with their own pizzas, Clint’s twice the size of hers since he spent so much of every day training, he needed to eat more than her to keep up with the demands on his body.

“Tell me something about you I don’t know.” Darcy said sipping her wine.

“I own waterproof socks.” Clint snarked back instantly.

“I’m serious you dork.” Darcy said with a laugh, chucking a piece of broccoli off her pizza at him. Clint jerked his head and caught the offending vegetable in his mouth, eating it with a triumphant smirk.

“I play the trombone.,” he told her once he’d swallowed.

“Really? You don’t strike me as the band geek type.” Darcy said surprised. 

“I learned it for a mission. There was this female arms dealer who had a thing for jazz musicians, especially guys who played the trombone. So Coulson made me learn. I spent twelve to eighteen hours a day in lessons for two months while SHIELD was getting the op set up.” Clint explained.

“Wow, that’s crazy and amazingly impressive all at the same time.” Darcy told him.

“Story of my life sweetheart.,” he told her with a grin. Darcy laughed but nodded her agreement with his statement.

“So what about you, tell me something I don’t know about Darcy.” Clint said taking a sip from his beer.

"When I was eight years old I wanted to be a homicide detective.,” she answered grinning. 

“How the hell does an eight year old make that career choice?” Clint asked baffled.

“I got really into the TV show Law & Order. I thought it looked like an awesome job, I even talked my mom into buying me these steel hand cuffs, that for some reason were in the toy section. They were wicked sturdy, easy to pick though, something I figured out when I inevitably lost the key. Years later, my uncle found them in the trunk of my car and freaked.,” she told him chuckling.

“Why were they in your car?” he wanted to know.

“I used them for a Halloween costume. It didn’t help that my car had collected a random amount of seemingly racy junk that had gotten there in totally innocent circumstances. Not that my mother or uncle believed me.” Darcy replied.

“Like what?” Clint wondered. 

“When I was seventeen I was the only one of my friends with a license and I’d bought a cheap used car. So I drove everyone around, meaning shit got left in my car all the time. When the car crapped out and had to be junked, my mother, without telling me, had my uncle clean out the car so it could be towed to the junk yard. That’s when he found the handcuffs and a bull whip, the cuffs having been part of my cop Halloween costume and the whip from my friend Ethan’s costume. He’d dressed up as Indian Jones. If that didn’t look bad enough, there was a pair of Ethan’s jeans from one time when he got changed into swim trunks, and a ripped skirt I forgot to throw out. For the record the skirt ripped when it snagged on a nail. Add all that together and it looked like I was getting freaky.” Darcy explained.

“So were you and this guy Ethan…?” Clint asked with a vague hand wave.

“God no, he was dating my best friend from high school, they got married and have two kids now. Sharon had plenty of things in my car too, but they weren’t incriminating.” Darcy answered with a grossed out look.

“I once butt dialed Jean-Claude Van Dam.” Clint offered about himself.

“How did you even have his phone number?” Darcy asked bewildered.

“Tasha, she was teaching herself to hack into different databases and went through a thing where she would steal celebrities phone numbers and load them onto my cell. I had one of those pocket sized cells that were really easy to butt dial. I don’t know who was more surprised, me or him.” Clint told her shaking his head with a laugh.

“I was home schooled until I turned fourteen and went to high school.” Darcy said smiling.

“Really? Which was better?” Clint asked.

“I don’t know, being home schooled when I was younger was really great. I got to move at my own pace, which was faster than the local public school and I never had to worry about getting picked on. High school was good in the way that it expanded my circle of friends beyond other home school kids, and was really good practice for college.” Darcy replied with a shrug.

“So if your own kids weren’t doing good in a traditional school environment, like I didn’t, you could in theory have that option.” Clint commented a little too casually.

“Yup, we could.” Darcy agreed smiling gently. Clint ducked his head with an embarrassed smile, taking a swig of his beer but glad that she hadn’t seemed bothered by the question. Or the implication that her children, would be their children. Something he fully recognized as being crazy to talk about on a second date. But hell, they agreed to the first date right after he declared he was looking for a wife to have a family with and she volunteered herself as an option. 

The next afternoon Darcy walked into the common living room to find Clint and Sam competing in a raucous game of Mario Kart.

“Aw man!” Sam yelled as he got knocked off course and watched Clint speed across the finish line.

“Winner and still champion!” Clint declared, thrusting his fists in the air in triumph, controller still clasped in his right hand.

“There is such a thing as being a sore winner.” Darcy pointed out gently, perching on the back of the low couch and running her fingers through his hair. Clint sank back into her touch, practically purring as she lightly dragged her nails across his scalp.

“You wanna come show this boy of yours a lesson in gracious losing?” Sam asked smirking at the two of them.

“That is not what would happen, I suck at racing games. Plus Clint’s got those ridiculous reflexes, no way am I going to be the one to thrash him. You need Tony for that.” Darcy explained. 

“Traitor,” Clint grumbled good naturedly, his head falling forward so she could reach the nape of his neck better.

“Awww, poor baby.” Darcy teased kissing the back of his head before slipping off the couch and heading for the kitchen. After a few minutes Darcy called out to him.

“Clint, I need you muscles.,” her voice rang out. Clint grinned at Sam before standing, planting a hand on the back of the couch and vaulting over it.

“Show off,” Sam accused, laughing as Clint strutted into the kitchen. Clint walked up behind where she was making sandwiches for Jane, Bruce and Tony.

“What can my muscles do for you sweetheart?” he murmured wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

“Mmmmm, can’t wait to find out; but for now you could open this pickle jar.” Darcy said leaning back into him. 

Clint grinned and nipped her ear lobe before pulling away and grabbing the jar. Seconds later it popped open with ease and he placed the jar with lid by the bread. He gently grasped Darcy’s arm and turned her to face him, crowding her against the counter.

“So what kind of reward do I get for my work?” he asked with a teasing leer.

“My undying gratitude,” Darcy offered with a sweet smile.

“I can put the lid back on…” he taunted, slowly reaching for the jar again without moving away.

“Well if you’re going to be mercenary about it.,” she joked wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him into a kiss.

“Mmmmm, much better.” Clint said before pressing another soft kiss against her lips. 

That night the whole team was gathered in the media room, Clint and Darcy tucked into a huge armchair, his arm around her shoulders as the others wondered what Nat was going to choose for a movie now that it was her turn. Nat and Bruce came in, handing out big bowls of popcorn, before settling down in the space left for them on the big couch. Jarvis automatically lowered the lights and the movie started, the opening titles making Clint  groan.

“Really Nat?” he complained, getting a smirk in return.

“It’s a comedy, you like comedies.” Natasha said in her most innocent voice.

“Paul Blart isn’t exactly my idea of good comedy either.” Darcy said softly so only Clint could hear.

“We could duck out.” Clint offered hopefully.

“Don’t even think about it Barton.” Nat said bouncing a piece of popcorn off his head. Clint glared at her, but resettled with a huff.

The movie played, and at a certain part, when Paul was chasing someone while on a segue, (who Darcy couldn’t have told you, she wasn’t really paying that close attention) Darcy noticed two things. First that Clint was practically burrowing into her side, and second, that another security guard behind the main character looked a hell of a lot like Clint.

“Doth my eyes deceive me, or is that our beloved Hawk?” Tony taunted gleefully as he looked back and forth between Clint and the screen. Clint leveled an impressive glare at Natasha.

“Whatever stupid thing comes out of his mouth, I’m blaming you.,” he told her levelly. Natasha simply smiled at her friend and shifted closer to Bruce, who was clearly suppressing laughter. Clint narrowed his eyes at her, which only made her smile broaden into a grin. Tony continued to taunt him until Darcy started pelting him with popcorn every time he opened his mouth. She was pretty good, getting the kernels in his mouth more often than not. Eventually when Clint started helping her, Tony gave up and glowered at them. After the movie ended Darcy followed him back to his place and cuddled up to him on the couch.

“If you don’t mind telling me, how did you end up in the movie if it’s something you didn’t want to happen?” she asked. Clint sighed, his head thunking back against the sofa.

“It was a mission. There was a guy working on the movie who was linked to this terrorist organization. I was sent undercover as a production assistant to get close to him. The director needed an extra and the producer grabbed me. It sucked and Fury blasted me for having my face in a fucking movie while undercover. The whole damn thing was a nightmare.,” he explained.

“So Nat was messing with you to try and embarrass you in front of me.” Darcy said shifting onto her knees. Clint grunted his agreement not looking at her.

“Too bad it didn’t work.” Darcy continued, swinging her leg over his lap. Clint raised his head, looking at her in surprise. Darcy leaned down and pressed her mouth to his, her hands sliding up to play with his short hair. Clint’s arms wrapped around her, deepening the kiss even as he sent up a silent thank you that she understood. 

A few days later Clint and Darcy found themselves on a double date with Jane and Thor. Thor, in his quest to experience as much of Midgardian life as possible, decided he needed to go bowling. Clint being a fan of the sport suggested the double date, that it gave him a chance to gain the approval of Darcy’s two closest friends was just a bonus. They ended up at an alley in Brooklyn, brick walled, plain lanes, everything nice and simple without laser lights or anything to distract from the game. It took Thor a bit to get the hang of rolling the ball without too much force, and Jane proved to be a dark horse using math to calculate the best way to throw. Darcy did okay, but by the end of the night Clint had scored a consistent 70 or above in each game despite having drunk six beers. 

“If you think that’s impressive how many points do I get for being seventh in my fantasy football league?” he teased.

“Since I don’t care about football? None, sorry. Is there anything involving your hands you aren’t good at?” Darcy asked, her arms wrapped around his waist as they waited in line to return their shoes and pay.

“Is that a request for a demonstration?” Clint asked with a leer.

“If I say yes will I get one?” Darcy asked leering right back. Before Clint could answer it was their turn at the register. Once they had paid, Clint and Darcy made their way outside where Jane and Thor were waiting with a cab. Back at the tower Clint walked Darcy back to her apartment.

“Want to come in?” she asked as she opened the door.

“I do, believe me Darce, I really, really do want to come in.,” he began.

“But?” Darcy asked frowning.

“Look, I just don’t want to move too fast and screw this up.” Clint told her rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s not the entire story?” Darcy asked. Clint sighed and hung his head, red creeping up his cheeks. 

“Clint?” she asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Okay, just…not out here.,” he said still looking at the floor. Darcy felt a jolt of worry shoot through her, but turned and entered the apartment trusting him to follow her. Clint shut and locked the door behind them before joining her on the couch.

“Before I say anything, will you put Jarvis in privacy mode?” he asked softly still not looking at her.

“Privacy mode please Jarvis.” Darcy said.

“Privacy mode engaged.” Jarvis responded.

“Clint, whatever it is, we can get through it. Just talk to me.” Darcy said taking his hands in hers.

“It’s ridiculous, I’m thirty six years old…” Clint said blushing again. Darcy squeezed his hands in encouragement. Clint blew out a breath and squeezed his eyes shut before blurting out the one thing he never wanted to have to admit to her.

“I’m a virgin.” 

Darcy froze, disbelief flowing through her at his words. Her first instinct was, he was messing with her. Except he was genuinely distressed and embarrassed. So, all signs pointed to it being the truth. The next question was, how the hell that was possible. Suddenly she remembered his saying that he’d never gotten past a couple of dates with anyone. If that was true, she could see how that would be the case. As impossible as it may seem.

“Okay…okay, that’s…a surprise but…it doesn’t change anything between us.,” she said at last. Clint froze before his head slowly rose and he looked at her with disbelief on his face.

“How can that not bother you? It bothers me, I’m in my thirties and I’m a fucking virgin!” Clint exclaimed.

“So what? If the situation were reversed would you judge me harshly?” Darcy asked.

“No, but it’s different, you’re a girl...it’s humiliating.” Clint trailed off shoving a frustrated hand through his hair.

“It's not embarrassing to be virgin. It's simply one state of being.” Darcy told him.

“It’s important, you deserve better, a real man not someone faking it all the time.” Clint said dejected.

“Sex doesn't make you a man. You do that yourself, and Clint you are the best man I’ve ever known.” Darcy told him sincerely. Clint looked into her eyes, holding her gaze trying to determine if she was being sincere.

“You really don’t care?” he asked cocking his head.

“I care because it bothers you, but for myself no. Clint, I love you. I would like to have sex with you if you want it too. Nothing you’ve told me tonight has changed that.” Darcy assured him.

“I haven’t gone much further than we already have, I’m not going to be great at it.,” he warned.

“I’m not worried, I can show you what I like. There’s always a learning curve with a new person anyway.” Darcy told him.

“I can’t believe you’re being so great about this.” Clint said, disbelief coloring his tone.

“What can I say, I’m just that awesome.” Darcy replied grinning cheekily. Clint snorted with laughter before leaning forward and capturing her mouth in a kiss. It wasn’t long before Darcy was straddling his lap as they made out, his fingers teasing the skin of her back just under the hem of her shirt.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Darcy asked looking into his eyes.

“I’m nervous,” he admitted.

“We can stop, it’s okay.,” she assured him.

“I don’t want to stop, I also don’t want to disappoint you.” Clint told her.

“You won’t,” Darcy replied before kissing him again.

“Bedroom?” he asked when they parted.

“Follow me,” she invited, climbing out of his lap and standing. Clint stood with a shaky breath and followed her into the bedroom. Darcy flipped on the bedside lamps before folding down the covers and taking off her glasses, while Clint shifted on his feet not sure what he should be doing. Darcy walked back over to him and tugged him into a kiss, effectively distracting him. She tugged on the hem of his t-shirt and pushed it up about an inch before stopping. Clint broke the kiss, moving away just enough to let Darcy peel the shirt off him, dropping it to the floor.

Without a world Darcy lifted her own arms, encouraging him to remove her shirt. Clint stepped into her, grasping the hem of her shirt and slowly drawing it upward. Clint dropped the shirt by his own, taking the opportunity to admire her in just a bra and jeans. Darcy toed off her shoes and slid her socks off before laying on the bed. Clint followed suit and soon had his arms full of half-dressed Darcy as they kissed and explored each other.

“Can I?” he asked caressing the strap of her bra.

“Please,” she encouraged sitting up and presenting him with her back. Clint took only a moment before he had it undone and was pushing the garment off her shoulders. Darcy let the bra fall, and casually tossed it to the floor before turning back to him. Clint felt his breath catch as he looked on her bare chest for the first time. Darcy smiled and reached for his hands, bringing them to her breasts and encouraging him to explore. 

His calloused fingers soon had her pressing into his touch as they dragged across her sensitive skin, his touch growing bolder with each pleased sound she made. Clint didn’t even think about it, he just moved, bending to take her nipple into his mouth. Darcy moaned in pleasure, arching into him, her fingers spearing into his hair holding him tight to her breast. She whimpered in protest when he released her flesh, only to make more delighted sounds when his mouth closed over her other nipple, his fingers teasing the abandoned one. Clint could have happily stayed there, exploring all the ways he could get her to make noise, but Darcy pulled away pushing him onto his back. Straddling his hips, Darcy kissed him quick and dirty before trailing kisses down his neck, and across his chest. She nipped at his nipples, soothing the sting with her tongue, wrenching groans of pleasure from him as she made her way down his body.

Darcy kissed, licked and sucked her way down to the top of his jeans, sitting up and gently tugging on them.

“Ready?” she asked a heated smirk tilting her lips.

Clint nodded, watching as she deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Darcy moved to kneel between his legs, tapping his hip to get him to lift up so she could peel them and his boxer briefs off. Clint watched as she dropped them off the side of the bed and crawled back toward him, her hands sliding along his bare legs. Darcy kept eye contact as her fingers teased his thighs, traced the line of his hips, and gently circled his cock, stroking lightly upward. Clint moaned, trying to keep his hips from thrusting upward, his eyes slamming shut. He felt the bed shift, Darcy’s hand dropping away then her mouth pressing hot, wet kisses across his thighs and hips, his eyes flying open as her tongue swiped across his balls.

“Darce, baby you’re killin me. You gotta stop.,” he begged even as he relished the feeling of her tongue curling around the head. 

“Trust me, this is exactly what I should be doing.,” she told him before taking him into her mouth. Clint threw his head back and moaned as Darcy went to town on him. Her nimble fingers stroking and caressing the bottom half of his shaft and balls while she licked, sucked, and kissed the rest.

“Fuck, you gotta…gotta stop…I’m…fuck, gonna come.” Clint panted, needing her to stop before he blew. In response Darcy took a deep breath and pushed down, taking him as deep as she could, sucking hard. Clint swore, hips bucking as his orgasm pulsed through him. His eyes slamming shut as the blinding pleasure took over, leaving him a limp panting mess. Darcy slowly released him, licking her lips before crawling up to lay beside him. After a long moment he opened his eyes and frowned at her sleepily.

“Why did you finish me like that? I thought you wanted me to…” he trailed off.

“That was just round one sweetheart. Trust me, it was better to take the edge off. This way when you’re inside me you’ll last longer.” Darcy told him. Clint tried not to feel insulted that she didn’t think he’d last long enough to please her, but he couldn’t help it. He rolled onto his side, facing away from her. What a fucking joke he was. She’d already made him come and she still had her damn pants on.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked gently tugging on his shoulder.

“You did that because you didn’t think I’d last long enough to get you off.,” he told her bitterly.

“Clint, I went down on you because I enjoy it. Yes, it also makes penetration last longer, so we both can enjoy it longer not because I was afraid you’d go off too soon. Even if you’d have been with a dozen women I’d of still done the same thing. I like it.” Darcy told him. 

Clint turned back to her, his expression suspicious. “I thought no woman liked giving blow jobs.” Clint said.

“Some do, not many it’s true, but I do. I like giving pleasure, I like how powerful it makes me feel, taking a guy apart with my hands and mouth. I wanted to make you come, I wanted to feel you pulse across my tongue, I wanted it. A guy lasting longer is just a bonus. My going down on you was not commentary, and I personally had every intention and hope of you reciprocating.” Darcy replied honestly. The tension that had threaded through him began to ease at her earnest words, heat flaring in his belly at the idea of tasting her. Darcy grinned and lay on the bed.

“Feel like taking these off me?” she asked tugging on her jeans. Clint rolled onto his knees and kissed her, his hands undoing her jeans as he did. He kissed his way down her body, just as she had, paying special attention to her breasts and slowly sliding her pants and underwear off. He settled between her legs, Darcy opening them wide to accommodate his frame.

“Tell me what to do.” Clint said softly. 

“Start slow, concentrate on my thighs and hips first, gentle but firm touches on the outer labia.” Darcy answered. Clint nodded and lay on his stomach, hands caressing, soft nibbling kisses trailing up her inner thighs and across her hips. As he pressed a sucking kiss to her hip, Clint had the urge to mark her flesh, to suck hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Can I leave marks?” he asked roughly, not wanting to do something she didn’t enjoy.

“As long as I can cover them up, leave as many as you like.” Darcy agreed, her voice a bit breathless. Clint dropped his head and sucked a deep red mark into her pale skin. Gazing down at it, he knew it would be a deep purple by the morning and satisfaction filled him. He pressed more kisses across her hips to the soft curve of flesh just above her pubic mound. Clint pressed a kiss into the neatly trimmed hair, enjoying the way it moved beneath his lips. He kissed down her lips, gently sucking some of the plump flesh into his mouth, worrying it gently. Darcy moaned, her hips pressing up against him encouragingly. Clint ran his tongue along the seam of her body, the flesh parting easily, her body slick with arousal. Clint lapped at her, running his tongue in broad strokes, his hands holding her hips as she writhed against him.

“Fuck Clint, my clit, god please,” she panted. Clint grinned, sliding his hands down to peel her flesh open with his thumbs. Clint lay there, staring at her spread open for him. Her clit swollen and proud, the deep pink of her inner flesh, the wetness seeping from the deepest part of her, god she tasted so fucking good. Clint ran his tongue up, gathering moisture as he went before circling her clit, not quite touching that bead of flesh.

“Don’t tease,” Darcy begged, her hips shifting, trying to get him to touch her where she wanted it. Finally Clint slid his tongue directly over her clit, Darcy crying out in pleasure as he teased her flesh, alternating between licks and gentle suction. Her hips were rocking, the movement instinctual as she sought her pleasure. Clint used the fingers of his left hand to keep her open for him, sliding his right down and gently probing at her opening.

“Yes baby, give me your finger.” Darcy encouraged, canting her hips as her thighs fell even further apart. Clint gently slid one finger inside her, marveling at the feel of the muscles fluttering around him, the hot wet rush of liquid as he pressed deeper, dragging his callouses along her inner walls.

“Turn, turn your hand palm up and…crook your finger.” Darcy panted. Clint followed her directions and when he did, Darcy keened, her thighs beginning to shake.

“Fuck yes, just like that, add…add ‘nother finger and lick my clit as you press up on that spot.” Darcy told him breathlessly. Clint silently followed her directions, watching for a moment as his fingers disappeared into her, before beginning to lick again.

“Tap…tap with your fingers, nice and hard, right on that spot.” Darcy called out, her hips moving in tight circles. Clint once more did as instructed. After a minute he pressed hard on that spot as he sucked her clit into his mouth, drawing on her flesh greedily, and with a shrill cry Darcy came, her whole body going rigid for a long moment before pulsing around his fingers and under his tongue. Clint kept going, determined to draw out her pleasure as long as possible, until she pushed at him to stop.

“Uh, too much…” she panted. Clint gently slid his fingers out and raised himself onto his knees, giving her mound one last gentle kiss before moving up and dropping next to her. 

“You sure you’ve never done that before?” Darcy asked after a few minutes.

“Yup,” Clint answered.

“Well you’re a fucking natural,” she declared before pulling him into a kiss.

“Did you like it?” she asked when she pulled away.

“Hell yeah, you taste so damn good babe, why the hell anyone complains about that I have no idea.” Clint assured her.

“Some people are selfish, if it doesn’t get them off they don’t want to do it.” Darcy said with a shrug.

“I was definitely getting off on it,” Clint answered with a smirk, his hand dropping to quickly stroke is cock.

“You ready for the main event?” Darcy all but purred, her hand joining his.

“So damn ready,” he breathed in agreement. 

Darcy released him and rolled away, opening a drawer in the bedside table and pulling out a strip of condoms. She ripped one off the strip and moved back to his side.

“You ever put one of these on?” she asked. Clint nodded, reaching for it, a blush gracing his cheeks again.

“I uh, made sure I knew how to get it right so I wouldn’t fumble when I got to this point.,” he confessed.

“Smart, most guys just assume they can figure it out when the time comes.” Darcy praised kissing his shoulder as he rolled the condom on expertly. 

“So, how are we doing this?” he asked some of his previous nerves returning.

“Guess that depends, you want to try missionary or would you prefer me on top?” Darcy asked.

“I’m the noob, what do you like?” he asked.

“I like missionary, I want to feel your weight on me.,” Darcy confessed.

“Then you should lay down sweetheart,” Clint told her, caressing her face. Darcy lay back, her legs bent, feet flat on the mattress, as Clint shuffled between her thighs.

“Here put your left hand down by my head, balance on your knees and hold yourself with your right hand.” Darcy coaxed softly. Clint nodded and followed her instructions, watching as she reached down and parted her own flesh. Clint kept his eyes on them as he pressed against her for the first time.

“Just give gentle, steady pressure, I’ll open for you. Go nice and slow,” Darcy told him. Clint slowly pressed down into her, watching in rapt fascination as he disappeared into her body, the hot clench of her unlike anything he’d ever felt before. His hand fell away and soon he was pressed against her, a soft whimper escaping her throat as his hips met hers.

“Baby you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked suddenly worried he’d injured her in some way.

“No, no, that was a good noise, promise.” Darcy told him, her hips rolling beneath him. 

“Move Clint, I need you to move,” Darcy begged her hips hitching against him. Clint braced himself above her and slowly drew back, before thrusting forward again. With each inward thrust Darcy made that same whimper, her hips surging up to meet him. Clint called on all his sniper training, letting the sensations flow over him as he concentrated on making Darcy moan and whimper beneath him. Sweat started to collect on his back, his slow steady rhythm never faltering.

“Fuck, Clint please,” Darcy begged, her hands scrabbling for purchase along his sweat slick back.

“Please what?” he teased, having been given enough unsolicited tips by Nat to know that teasing was a good thing.

“Fuck me, god I need you to fuck me,” Darcy demanded.

“I am fucking you baby, aren’t I doing a good job?” he asked against her ear, punctuating the question with a slow, solid thrust.

“So good baby, so so good.” Darcy praised her head thrashing side to side as she tried to get him to speed up.

“What do you want? Tell me Darcy, virgin remember? Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.” Clint taunted.

“Asshole,” Darcy growled wrapping her legs around his hips, tucking her feet under his ass and tugging him forward hard, causing Clint to lose his balance and fall flat against her, his entire weight slamming him into her.

“Fuck!” Darcy cried out, her eyes slamming shut in pleasure. Clint froze, willing himself not to lose control.

“Clint,” Darcy said getting his attention, his eyes turning to hers.

“Stop holding back,” she told him. Clint nodded and this time when he thrust into her, he didn’t hold back. He found himself grabbing her left leg behind her knee, pushing her leg up and out as he worked his hips hard and fast. 

Darcy was moaning, pushing up into every movement, their skin smacking together, obscene wet sounds a counterpoint to their moaning and swearing.

“Gonna come,” Clint grunted, his forehead against her shoulder.

“Not yet, not yet,” Darcy begged, her hand coming down to rub frantically at her clit. Clint dropped his hand between her legs too and added his fingers to her own, working her clit for mere seconds before she stiffened, crying out her pleasure as her body clenched down around him, her body's pulsing sending Clint over the edge with a harsh shout.

Darcy lay on her back with Clint collapsed on top of her, their harsh breathing the only sound in the room as she lazily ran her hands over his back and through his damp hair.

“Clint, honey you’ve gotta take care of the condom.” Darcy reminded him. Clint nodded tiredly and started to pull back.

“Don’t forget to hold it in place or it’ll fall off and make a mess.,” she said softly. Clint froze, taking hold of the bottom of his dick, making sure the condom stayed on until he’d pulled out of her and shuffled off the bed, walking awkwardly into the bathroom. After a moment Darcy rolled out of bed and followed, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it in the sink. Clint watched as she sat on the long marble counter, spreading her legs wide.

“Cleaning up,” Darcy explained at his curious look. Clint smirked and stepped between her legs.

“May I?” he asked moving to take the cloth from her. “Go for it, just make sure the stroke down okay?” Darcy said relinquishing it to him.

“Any particular reason?” he asked beginning to wipe her down.

“It’s best for girls, too easy to get infections if we’re not careful.,” she explained. Clint nodded, taking his time cleaning her sensitive flesh, taking a moment to press a sweet kiss to her mouth as his finished. He did a cursory cleanup of his own before following her back into the bedroom. 

They settled on the bed, lights out and the covers pulled up to their waists, Darcy cuddled into his side her head on his shoulder. She was almost asleep when he spoke.

“I thought I’d feel different,” he commented softly. Darcy shifted so she could look him in the eye.

“I thought I would too, like there would be some switch that had flipped and suddenly I’d be this perfect ideal of womanhood. Not so much.” Darcy told him with a rueful smile.

“You seem pretty perfect to me,” Clint assured her with a genuine smile.

“I’m not so worried about perfect anymore, happy is the new goal and you make me very, very happy.” Darcy replied.

“You make me happy too, and that was before we had sex.,” he told her with an eyebrow wiggle. Darcy laughed and captured his lips in a kiss before settling back down against him. Clint lay his head back with a smile, kissing the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Natasha hit the mat hard as Clint landed a solid roundhouse kick to her upper back.

“You are very focused this morning.,” she commented looking up at him.

“I had a good night.,” he said shrugging with a grin. Natasha stood, tilting her head as she stared at him.

“You spent the night with Darcy.” Nat declared, watching him smirk.

“Yes I did,” he confirmed.

“Did you tell her?” she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

“Yes mother, I told her.” Clint assured her rolling his eyes.

“Before, during or after?” Nat pushed.

“Before, we had a long talk and I told her everything. She still wanted me to stay, said it didn’t change anything.” Clint told her. Natasha let herself relax, relief that her friend had been so accepted rushing through her. She had briefly considered telling Darcy herself, just so that the younger woman could get over her shock that someone of his age and attractiveness was still a virgin. Nat didn’t quite understand it herself, why he waited so long. 

“So?” she pressed grinning.

“So what?” Clint asked trying and failing to suppress an answering grin.

“How was it?” Nat asked leering at him.

“Worth waiting for,” he answered confidently. Natasha felt something in her melt at the look on his face.

“You love her,” she stated.

“I really do Tasha, she’s like no one I’ve ever known. This, me and her, it’s the real thing. I could see a forever with her.” Clint told her honestly.

“I’m happy for you брат.**” Nat said smiling, happy that he finally seemed to be finding what he’d spent a lifetime looking for.

“Just remember to name your first kid after me.” Nat teased.

“What if it’s a boy?” he asked grinning.

“Nathaniel is also a good name, but if you name him after Stark in any way I’m disowning you.” Nat told him mock sternly.

“Even if I had a momentary lapse Darcy would never let that fly. Naming a kid after Jarvis though…” Clint trailed off smirking.

“Jarvis is acceptable.” Nat agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google Translate:  
> *идиот means idiot.  
> ** брат means brother. 
> 
> Clint’s awful date with Maggie, is based on a date Mark Ruffalo’s character had in the movie Thanks For Sharing (it was so much worse in the movie tho). A movie where Mark plays a sex addict who ends up dating Gwyneth Paltrow’s character who isn’t. So if you want the odd experience of watching the woman who plays Pepper Potts give the guy who plays Bruce Banner a lap dance, that’s the movie for you. Personally all I could think of was Tony would be pissed. 
> 
> I also want to say something about Clint’s reaction to Maggie’s particular kink. Nothing in his reaction is about kink shaming. Clint’s reaction is due to how this woman went from a normal conversation to deep kink in mere seconds, expecting him to instantly take up the role she wanted him to without ever discussing it. There was no lead up, no gentle transition, just “do like my dress?” Then boom, “spank me and call me a slut.” If Clint were more experienced, and if she hadn’t wanted to call him daddy, he probably would have had a different reaction. But for a man whose spent his entire life trying to not be like his abusive father, nothing was ever going to make him into what she wanted. So his reaction to her kink, was all about him. And while he was judging her behavior in the “we went from zero to spank me daddy in three seconds” sense, that was what he was calling her crazy over. Not for having the kink in the first place.
> 
> As always, feel free to visit me on tumblr. My ask box is always open. :) http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
